


Dark Pastels

by Ludovica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gill Play, Scratching, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a fill for a prompt for scratchy-bitey-redrom-EriFef :) In this slight AU, Feferi and Eridan switched from pale to flushed instead of breaking up. This is basically some rough-fluff-smut-fanfic with a very active Feferi ;) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Pastels

You smile when you feel Eridan putting his arm around your shoulders. His body is warm against yours, and you snuggle your face against his chest.

When you look up to his face, you see that he’s shooting you one of those looks, those cute, insecure looks that always go with a hue of purple on his ear fins.

You can’t hold back a little grin, and you run your hand over the side of his thigh as inconspicuously as possible, then you take his hand and stand up, slowly, and leave the room Karkat and the John human have assigned as your ‘movie theater’. You’ve already seen ‘Planet 51’ about five times with Jade (those little green people are just so cuuuuute), so you don’t care if you miss the rest of the film.

Karcrab grunts disapprovingly as Eridan’s foot accidentally touches his back when he follows you through the rows of your friends sitting before and on the couch, and you answer Jade’s inquiring glance with a wink, then you quickly slip out of the room, half dragging Eridan with you.

You grin with wicked glee when Eridan carefully closes the door behind him and immediately put your arms around his neck. You giggle in excitement when you feel his hands at your hips, and you quickly kiss his chin, just half an inch away from his mouth, then you let go off him and giggle as you head for your respiteblock, looking over your shoulder before you go around the first corner to make sure Eridan is following you.

Well, of course he is.

When you get to your respiteblock, you quickly slip in and get behind the door, the throbbing of your collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system pounding in your auditory canal. You wait for Eridan to come in, then you close the door behind him, making sure that the noise when it closes is nice and loud, and lean against it, hands behind your back, your body tingling with anticipation.

You grin when he looks at you, his ear fins now purple down to the second membrane segment.

“Drop the cape~” you purr. He grins back at you and loosens the clip that’s keeping his cape closed, then he drops it over the back rest of the chair behind your desk.

You chirp in approval and slowly approach him, with your hands still behind your back, looking up at him, then you put one of your arms around his neck again and grab one of his horns with the other hand, pulling him down so you can kiss his lips without standing on the tips of your toes. He growls against your lips in a playful manner, and you growl back, grinning as you gently bite down on his lower lip.

When you feel his hand on the small of your back, pulling you closer to his body, you break away from his lips and grab the dangling ends of his scarf. As you slowly travel up to his neck, you keep pulling them once in a while, making the loop around his neck tighten, and he pays you back for that by letting his hand slip under your top and run up over your back.

You respond with a reprehending clicking noise, but he just grins and runs his fingers over the base of your back fin, before he scratches over it with one sharp claw.

You gasp lowly and your fingers finally pull the scarf away from his neck. You lick your lips when you see that his gills are already flaring slightly, but before you can go down on them, Eridan grabs your chin and kisses you again. You growl again lowly, but he won’t let go of your face. He pulls his other hand away from your back and strokes your cheek with two fingers, then he carefully pushes your goggles up, pushing them back onto your head as if they were a hairband.

You blink up to him when he lets go of you, and again you growl lowly – but now that his hands find their way back under your top, you can finally get down on his gills. You coo as you first rub your nose over the soft flaps, then you poke your tongue into the purple flesh between them, deliberately dragging the pointy tip of your tongue over the gossamer skin protecting his flesh.

He groans lowly and pushes his claws into your back, and you shiver and giggle as you nip one of the skin flaps. You’re not yet drawing blood – you’re not even naked as it is – but you do leave little purple marks when you pull away. You lap your way up his neck in one lick and catch the lowest part of his ear fins between your teeth. He growls lowly and drags his claws up your back, constantly staying at the base of your back fin, making you shiver and press yourself against his body, but you don’t let go of the flimsy skin. You suck and nip until you feel his fingers stroke over the skin flaps of your chest gills.

With a low gasp you pull away from him and look up, a grin tugging at the corners of your mouth again. His face has flushed purple, and you can see his need in his already fairly purple eyes.

You chuckle and pull away from him, turning your back to him as you pull your top over your head, together with your goggles – the necklaces stay where they are – wiggling out of it, mostly to make your back fin jiggle with your movements. You are hardly able to toss your shirt aside before you feel his hands at your waist, and you chirp lowly when you feel his lips on your shoulder. The chirp turns into a low gasp when he bites down there, making you shiver – and again his hands are at the gills on your chest, rubbing over the sensitive skin between the flaps.

“You’re so beautiful, Fef…” he whispers into your ear, and you chirp lowly before you lean into his touch for some moments.

“You’re not bad either”, you giggle. Then you turn around and push him away.

He looks down at you with an expectant look in his eyes, and you just shoot him a toothy grin before you step up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his sweater and pushing him again, harder this time, right into the squiddle pile Jade gave you as a present.

As soon as he’s landed safely on the soft pile of plushies, you pounce at him, holding his shoulders down and assaulting his gills again – this time hell-bent on getting a mouth full of Erigills.

You moan lowly as you bite down on one of the sensitive skin flaps. Drops of blood spread over your tongue almost immediately, and Eridan grunts lowly, one of his hands grabbing your butt and pushing your whole body farther up.

You let go of his bleeding gills for a second to hiss at him, but then you grin and lick his wounds clean before you grab the seam of his sweater.

“Not fair that I’m the only one paddling around with exposed chest gills ‘ere, is it?” You chuckle and pull his sweater over his head, pulling the scarf completely off of him at the same time.

Eridan grins down to you when you throw the piece of clothing aside. “Better noww?”

You lick your fangs and look him over. His upper body isn’t exactly muscular, but definitely well-toned, and you just love the little beginnings of a spare tire around his lower belly. You just love digging your claws into it and holding him in place. There are even some scars testifying to that – shallow and rather fresh, different from most of the other scars and abrasions over his body. Some of the deeper ones are unmistakably caused by Sollux – they sometimes take their kismesis fun a tad far – but there are older ones too. A burn he got during the boss fight, right under his left chest gills, some slashes on his chest and arms where the angels tried to get him, a few hardly visible scars back from his FLARP days…

“Muuuch betta…”

You grin again and lean down, licking from his neck gills down over his chest to his chest gills. You purr lowly as one of your hands runs over his belly, up to his chest. You have to tilt your head a little bit to get into the perfect position to lick his gills.

You lap at them for some moments while Eridan scrapes one of his claws over the base of your horn, sending a shiver down your back fin. Then you bite down on one of the flaps, hard, and push him down when he gasps and buckles under you. You grin and bite again, digging your claws into his chest and growling when he wriggles again. His moans are pure honey, just the right mix of painful and aroused, and you chirp and purr while you drag your claws over his chest and dig your fangs into the side of the protective flaps and push the flat side of your teeth against the diaphanous membrane in between. The flimsiness and utter vulnerability of his gills are a delightful contrast to the smooth toughness of his skin.

Suddenly you feel him move again, and before you can hiss at him you feel his hands around your waist, and the next thing you know is that you’re at the bottom now, Eridan’s weight pressing your back into the soft squiddle pile.

You grin as you snap at his ear fin. He pulls away and pushes your wrists down into the plushies, and now he’s the one going down on your neck.

“Cheeeeeeeky bastard~” you groan when his teeth scrape over the outmost corner of your gills.

You can feel his grin against your skin. “Aww, come on, Fef, you’re lovvin it…”

You growl again and wrap one leg around his waist, pulling your lower body up and grinding it against his. His shiver makes you smirk again – there’s already something writhing inside of his pants, you can feel it perfectly well, even though you’re pretty sure that merely the tip of his bulge has made its way out of his slit by now.

He growls at you again, lowly, rumbling, and the noise sends a shiver down your body, right between your legs. He’s taller, broader, heavier than you, and while you’re still physically stronger (being both a female and having lived near the ground of the ocean for most of your live), you perfectly well know that he could become dangerous, even to you, if he ever decided to become dangerous…

But he hasn’t done so yet. And you doubt that he will. He’s Eridan, after all. Your Eridan. But the mere threat makes your head spin, especially in combination with those long, sharp teeth digging into your shoulder now. You cry out lowly and try to pull away instinctively, but he holds you in place, and then his long, pointed tongue runs over the bite, warm and slightly rough against your cold flesh.

“You’re tastin so good, Fef…” he whispers as he licks down over your gills and to your ear fins and scrapes his teeth against the thin skin between the spines. You struggle again, growling and clicking at him while your mind is slowly filled with utter bliss, the wonderful sensation of his body pressing against yours, his warmth, the pure noise of his breathing making you squirm as your body slowly heats up and you feel your slit part ever so slightly.

Eridan lets go of your ear and takes both of your wrists into one hand, holding them close above your head as he moves farther down, his nose now rubbing against the soft mounds of one of your breast protrusions. His free hand strokes down over your side, down your hip over the soft, thin fabric of your skirt, and when he reaches your knee he strokes up again, and his hand runs under your skirt now, and farther up as your legs spread as if of their own account.

You feel a low, rumbling purr vibrating against your belly, where his chest is pressing down on your body, and then you feel his fingers pulling your panties aside and one of them stroking up your reproduction slit… You wince slightly when a surge of electric arousal shoots from between your legs up into your belly. Your shame orbs are already protruding from the slightly opened lips of your slit. You feel how they slowly uncoil with the gentle touches of Eridan’s fingertips, thin, short tentacles curl around his long digits, and the way his fingers move is just amazing…

Until he interrupts your reverence of his dexterity with his teeth. You groan and arch your body under him, eliciting a smug grin on his face as he bites down on your breast protrusion again, growling into your flesh as he draws dark pink blood. He starts lapping it up as soon as it starts to run over your grey skin, his long tongue wrapping around half of the soft mound of flesh before he pulls it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling while his fingers gently push against the slowly yielding rims of your seedflap, rubbing and stroking your uncurled shame orbs and the protruding tip of your bulge, turning your body into a moaning and writhing heap of fish-putty.

However, his being in charge lasts only as long as you let him. You feel his teeth tugging at your chest when you push him away, but you just growl lowly and grab his horn, pushing him away from your body, even though his fangs leave a sharp pain. You grimace slightly but just growl again when he tries to sooth the bleeding – you know he didn’t intend to bite down so hard, but well, stuff like that happens. And to say the truth, the increasingly mixing smell of blood and sex pheromones makes you even more excited.

You quickly switch places with him while you keep holding him down, then you push him back into the pile.

“Beee a good buoy and stay wheeere you are”, you chirp as you grab his hips and dig the claws of one hand into his skin in excitement while you open his striped pants with the other and pull them down, together with his gaudy fashion trunks. You toss them aside and spread his legs, purring lowly as he strokes your head gently.

“Like wwhat you’re seein, Fef?” He sits up, propped up on one elbow, watching you.

You stick out your tongue to him, then you use that stuck-out tongue to lap over his already fairly open slit with a grin. “Whaaale, I always like it when I’m not the only excited person around…” You lick the wriggling tip of his bulge and wrap your lips around him. Your matesprite moans and wraps his long fingers around one of your horns, trying to push you down, yet you just growl again before you start to tickle the few shame orbs that still actually are orb-shaped instead of uncurled with the tip of your tongue.

The already uncoiled ones start to writhe around your tongue now, some even tugging at your lips gently, instinctively searching for every source of warmth, no matter how petty. If they are already getting so excited from your chilly body, you can imagine pretty well how they reacted when Eridan is with his kismesis instead of you… But well, you don’t really have to imagine a lot there, it’s similar with you and Aradia’s furnace of a body, after all.

Finally, all of the small tentacles are wriggling freely, and his slit finally opens up completely, showing the still tightly shut wings of his seedflap and the front-part of his sheath. About one third of his bulge has already emerged, and the rest is already wriggling and pulsating in its skin and flesh encasement, as far as you can see at least.

You look up to Eridan and grin as you lick your lips. His finger-play has left your bulge all out in the open, writhing for contact, so you let go of his hip with one hand and let your own bulge curl around it, without really moving your fingers, while you gently kiss Eridan’s seedflap. Then you start to lick it while his shame orbs start to entwine themselves with your hair. You tilt your head a bit to suck at the still tight slit between his wings and try to pry it open with your tongue, pushing it against the still tightly closed entrance.

Suddenly you notice that he has started to rub his own bulge. With a low growl you swat his hand away. “Eeeeridan, be a good buoy! No touching or I’ll get the cuffs!”

You look up to see him pout a bit, but then his hand is back at your horn, rubbing the base slightly. “Sorry, Fef…” He purrs lowly and wiggles a little bit under you, sinking deeper into the plushie pile. You grin at his behavior, perfectly well knowing that he’s trying to compensate now, but you let it slide and just bend down between his legs again. One of your fingers strokes the already slightly less tightly closed slit of his seedflap now, and you actually manage to get your finger through the rather though lips of the wings. 

His body jerks back a little bit under you, and his now fully extended bulge rubs over your cheek, tickling you slightly with its flimsy purple frills. You kiss it with a low giggle and lick the tip gently, but don’t let it get between your lips, no matter how much it wriggles – you’re planning to do other things with your mouth now…

Eridan writhes slightly when you force his wings apart with two fingers and push your tongue into his nook. The sweet taste makes your head spin for a second, but you keep digging your tongue in, until you hear the most delicious whistles and trills from your matesprite. His voice pitches slightly and he starts to whimper when you scrape your teeth over the slowly retreating flesh of his seedflap, and you feel his bulge curl around one of your horns – his hand is gone, desperately clutching one of the many squiddles as you start to twirl your tongue inside of him.

His seedflap has completely retracted now, giving you free access to Eridan’s nook. You grin again when you grab your own bulge and slowly pull your tongue out of his body, smacking your lips slightly when it’s completely back in your mouth. You just love that plummy flavor, even more than you love Aradia’s cherry taste.

However, you’ve got better things to do with your matesprite’s lovely nook than just eating it out, no matter how much you love that. And as much as you really get one of the most amazing kinds of buzzes out of making Eridan go crazy with lust just with your tongue, your bulge is really, really excited right now…

Eridan instantly hugs you and pulls you down to him when you crawl up onto the pile again after gently pulling the little tentacles out of your hair. You kiss his lips imperiously, growling hot against them as you push your lower body against his. Your bulge runs over the still visible lips of his seedflap, then it finds the main heat source of its current location, and moments later you moan as surges of pleasure shoot up from your bulge into your belly, then up to your chest, and finally into your head, making your mind all fuzzy and blurry as you start thrusting. You growl and hiss against Eridan’s lips until you grab a hold of his hips, push your claws into his flesh and straighten yourself, kneeling between his legs now.

You look down at him, your own eyes veiled with lust, but not so much that you wouldn’t be able to enjoy how absolutely amazing Eridan looks under you, with his body arching and his bulge desperately trying to curl around your hips, his face flushed as purple as his seedflap… You groan lowly and pull your hip back a little bit, abandoning his bulge, just to thrust back into the wet tightness of his nook again.

Gasps and growls start to blend while you keep fucking his nook, one of your hands in the back of his knee, half pushing it down, half balancing yourself. You hardly manage to keep your eyes open, the lust washing over your body is just too much, but you force yourself to do so, because – fuck – Eridan just looks so incredibly hot… His whole body flushed and heated, quivering and writhing in the pile of plushies… You can absolutely understand why your moirail often can’t even stop gushing over Eridan’s face when he ‘fuckth hiim iinto the ground’… There are few things hotter than Eridan Ampora’s face while he’s getting his nook properly pounded…

That thought makes you moan lowly, and you start thrusting harder into your matesprit. A low glub escapes your lips when you bend down to kiss his chest, and when you notice how it makes him tense up and pant heavier, you do it again, looking up to his face to see his reaction. He tilts his head back and digs his teeth into his lips, drawing some drops of purple blood.

You grin as you bite his chest gills again, your thrusting becoming a little bit slower now. “Do you pike that, Eeeerifish?” You grin as you glub again, a low noise, hardly audible outside of the water, but still enough to send shivers over this wonderful body. You stop moving as you draw your tongue over his gills again, then bite them another time, drawing a bit more blood.

“Fuck, Fef, stop that shit…” he gasps and starts to fidget under you, trying to get his flared gills away from your teeth. You feel his nook tighten around your bulge, as if he was trying to distract you. And oh, he definitely is. He even grabs one of your horns now, pulling you up to his head and kissing your lips with a low whine. “Come on, Fef… You can’t just stop in the middle a fuckin me…”

You just grin and glub against his lips. His body shivers slightly again, and his lips part in a small gasp. You instantly take your chance and bite down hard on his lower lip, sweet blood running into your mouth as you start to thrust into his nook again, fucking him with even more vigor than before.

Your claws dig into his soft stomach, breaking his skin as you speed up another time, feeling the heat slowly filling all of you, every last inch of your body. You let go of Eridan and quickly grab the pink pail you’ve placed directly behind the squiddle pile, then you thrust two more times, three more times. You hear Eridan’s moans, you feel the shivers running through his body, and finally you can’t hold back anymore. You pull your bulge out of his nook when you feel his body convulse frantically and quickly put the bucket under your body. Dark pink genetic material spurts out of your bulge and into the receptacle.

You sigh lowly in satisfaction while you watch Eridan shiver a last time before he finally relaxes. With a little smile you stroke his slit, poking slightly at the now again tightly closed seedflap. His orgasm has reduced him to a panting mess… And you really, really like that.

With a smile you climb atop of his body again and kiss his lips, gently licking the wounds you have inflicted on them. “Come ‘ere, Eridan…” you whisper as you gently put your arms around his back and make him straighten up a bit, then you tilt the bucket ever so slightly, holding it between your own thighs. With your arms still around his body, you help Eridan squat down in front of you, then you position the bucket directly between his legs.

He is still shivering slightly when you kiss him gently, one of your hands running down over his body now, over his hip, between his legs… His bulge is nearly completely sheathed already, but you give it a little rub nevertheless, grinning when your touch makes Eridan tremble again.

“Stop teasin, Fef…” he whispers into your ear, then starts to nip at your ear fins again. You let out a playful rumble, then you slide one of your fingers along his seedflap. You feel it twitch slightly, but not open yet, so you gently push Eridan farther down, so he can feel the cool rim of the pail pressing against his thighs. You glub lowly and kiss his gills again while his hand strokes over your backfin. He lets out low, content cheeps while you keep stroking his seedflap, until you finally feel the first drops of genetic material run over your fingers.

You grin and work one finger into it, slowly, carefully, then you gently pull one of the wings aside. A slow, steady trickle of purple liquid starts to run out and trickle into the bucket, mixing with your own fluids. Slowly you push another finger in. He moans lowly against your ear and rubs his nose against your neck gills. You glub at him gently, rubbing your cheek against his head while you keep holding his nook open until the flow of genetic material stops completely.

He sighs lowly when you pull your fingers out of him. With a grin you push him back into the squiddle pile and shove the full pail aside, straddling him again. He raises an eyebrow and tries to put his arms around you, but you swat his hands away and sit down on his pelvis.

He frowns slightly. “Wwhat are you doin, Fef?” You can hardly hold back a laugh when he sees exactly what you’re doing, his eyes nearly popping out of his face, his jaw dropping – but just for a second, then he grins at you and pulls you into his arms, succeeding this time as you don’t do anything to stop him.

“I lovve you, Fef…” he whispers into your ear. You giggle and finish licking his genetic material from your fingers, then you tilt your head back and kiss his jaw. “I love you too, grumpy gills…”


End file.
